


just some bros hanging out, cutting each other, the usual

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Torture Fics [9]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Consensual Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My friend asked if I've written porn because of this help, this is kinda because my friend asked if they could cut my arm so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: "Can I cut your arm?" HABIT asked casually, twirling the knife in between his fingers.





	just some bros hanging out, cutting each other, the usual

"Can I cut your arm?" HABIT asked casually, twirling the knife in between his fingers. Patrick bit the inside of his cheek, glancing down at his bandaged arm. He never really liked taking the bandages off, mostly because Michael would break down, but also because his arm was already scarred enough, and adding more would be quite a bad thing, that is if Michael were awake. He currently wasn't, so maybe it wouldn't count? "It's not like I'll care about your other scars, if you're worried about that." HABIT assured, as if he could read his mind.

Patrick sighed before nodding and pulling the sleeve further up his arm, and slowly unravelling the bandages, trying his best to ignore the past scars inflicted by both Michael and other people. He really didn't care about HABIT cutting him, if it went too far, he could always probably try to beat the shit out of him to get him to stop. That would cause a new problem, but it was better than being stabbed through the chest, if he was entirely honest.

HABIT grinned, twirling his knife to the point where it was positioned more into a carving point, rather than stab. He scooted closer to him on the couch, grabbing the scarred arm, and pulling Patrick closer, Patrick complying almost reluctantly. He touched the knife down the skin, pausing to glance back up at Patrick, who simply looked back to him expectantly.

Without any warning, HABIT made a thin cut on his arm, making Patrick hiss. He screwed one eye shut, watching as the skin broke open and tiny dots of blood started to pool up in random spots on the cut. Patrick bit his lip, watching as HABIT moved the knife to the side of the previous cut, making another one, deeper this time. Blood pooled faster inside the cut, as pain spread through the area around his arm where the cut had been. God, it hurt like a motherfucker, and yet...

It felt...strangely good. Not to the point where it was like a euphoric feeling, but it felt oddly nice. Patrick watched as another line was carved in, almost lighter than the first one, almost gentle. Surprising, considering the man doing it had killed hundreds of people before. Fear struck in Patrick's mind for only a moment, until HABIT chuckled and took the knife away. Patrick was confused, until HABIT wiped away the blood with a finger, digging his nail into the cut, making Patrick breathe a shaky exhale, only half of it out of pain.

"You seem to be enjoying this." HABIT muttered, pushing the knife quickly back into one of the cuts, making Patrick gasp and growl out a swear. He bit his tongue, not wanting to give HABIT the satisfaction of knowing he didn't hate what was happening, but part of him wanted to give in, almost break down due to how painful it was.

"You fuckin' wish." Patrick breathed out, smirking. HABIT cocked an eyebrow, his grin getting wider as he made the wound bigger, stretching it out. He bit the inside of his cheek again, tasting metal. "Fuck..." He whispered under his breath. HABIT grinned wider, laughing quietly.

The knife moved over his arm, ghosting over past scars before landing into an old one and a quick cut being made over it. Patrick hissed out a few curses, screwing his eyes shut, feeling the cut getting deeper, the knife digging in. he heard HABIT chuckle, and pulled the knife away. Patrick opened an eye, looking in fear as HABIT wiped the bits of blood that made its way onto the knife off onto his finger. He made quick eye contact with Patrick, grinning wider, as if it were possible to do so, it almost looked inhuman. Then he grabbed Patrick's arm, bringing it closer to his face, and bit deep into his flesh.

"Fuck!" Patrick cried out, jumping slightly, not expecting the sensation of pain. He tried to pull his arm back, but only succeeded in pulling the flesh wound open more. He let his arm stay in its place, shaking slightly. HABIT finally released his arm, and Patrick brought it back to himself, cradling it near his chest. "Goddamn..." He breathed out, watching blood pool inside the puncture wounds.

"You wanna stop?" HABIT asked, almost taunting Patrick. He quickly nodded, and HABIT laughed, tossed the knife onto the coffee table in front of them. "Wasn't even that many cuts, but whatever."

"Fuck you, man..." Patrick breathed out.


End file.
